staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Arcydzieła sztuki filmowej: "Psychoza" thriller psychologiczny prod. USA 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 "Witkacy" - firma portretowa" 13.15 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny Historii Najnowszej: Stanisław Sojczyński Warszyc 13.45 Gimnazjaliści greccy 14.05 Spotkania z literaturą 14.40 Sensacje XX wieku: Tragedia na pustyni 15.10 Pan Adam - Poszanowanie osoby człowieka 15.30 Dzieło, arcydzieło, kicz - Jacek Malczewski 15.35 Szkoły w Europie: Sprawiedliwość i przezorność (FRANCJA) 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów: Mój program na antenie (konkurs na scenariusz) oraz film prod. angielskiej z serii: "Oddział dziecięcy" (4) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Syn wyspy" - serial prod. USA 18.15 Klinika zdrowego człowieka: Być kobietą 18.40 Laboratorium: "Podsłuchiwanie wszechświata" (2): - Tu mówi Kosmos 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport Polska Turcja mecz piłki nożnej - w ramach eliminacji Mistrzostw Świata 22.00 Warianty 22.30 Piosenki z Butiku 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni..." (4) "Kraków 1901" - ser. TP 0.05 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Piłkarze" (15) - serial animowany prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet 10.00 Free "Ali Bight Now" - koncert z 29 sierpnia 1970 r. 10.45 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Studio sport: Gem, set, mecz 16.50 Losowanie Gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 17.20 Patrząc wstecz - program poświęcony Wandzie Rutkiewicz 17.40 Program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Piłkarze" - serial animowany prod. japońskiej 18.55 Filmy Juzo Itamiego: "Powrót Ryoko" - film prod. japońskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Express reporterów 22.05 "Plac Merkurego" -widowisko teatralne 23.05 "Zdrajcy ojczyzny" - film dok. o żołnierzach AK, więźniach Tagroo-Workuty, którzy po latach odwiedzają miejsca swojej katorgi 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — austral. serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Different Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — austral. serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 V — serial s—f 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Doctor Doctor — serial komediowy 24.00 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin 9.00 Europejska piłka nożna, ligi: hiszpańska i holenderska 11.00 Golf PGA, puchar Volvo, Lancome Trophy, migawki 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Piłka nożna NFL, New York Giants — Chicago 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Boks zawodowy, walki w Glasgow 17.00 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin 17.30 Zawody hippiczne Burghley Remy Martin 18.30 Golf PGA, turnieje w USA, Hardee's Classic — migawki 19.30 Tajski kickboxing 20.30 Niemiecki rajd samochodów turystycznych, w Nurburgring 21.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 22.00 Piłka nożna, eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 1994, Litwa — Hiszpania 23.30 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin 24.00 Golf PGA — magazyn 0.15 Baseball Major League, Los Angeles-San Francisko 2.15 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — pięć teledysków wybranych przez widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, fragmenty koncertów, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania z artystami 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola-Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości sportowe 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.50 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni serial USA, 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 15.00 Szef — serial USA 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Riskant! — telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 The Night The Bridge Fell Down (Dzień, w którym zawalił się most), cz. 2 — dreszczowiec USA 22.00 Stern TV — magazyn telewizyjny z udziałem Lisy Fitz 22.30 Gong-Show — samorodne talenty 23.00 Właśnie Alaska! (ost.) — serial USA 24.00 Okropnie fąjna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Baretta — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.25 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.20 Hans Meiser 4.15 Explosiv 4.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.10 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny SAT 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi — serial tv 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Drops! — quiz dla dużych i małych 9.30 The Thorn Birds (Ptaki ciernistych krzewów (cz. 1) — film fab. USA (powt.) 11.55 Koło fortuny — telegra 12.45 Telegiełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial tv 14.30 Sąsiedzi — serial tv 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Hotel — serial tv 16.00 MacGyver — serial tv 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Idź na całość — gra 18.15 Bingo — gra 18.45 Wiadomości i pogoda 19.00 Wiadomości sportowe 19.20 Koło fortuny — telegra 20.15 The Thorn Birds (Ptaki ciernistych krzewów) (2) — film fab. USA 22.00 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 22.30 Schreinemakers live 23.35 Wiadomości i sport 23.40 Highway in die Vergangenheit (Hamilton's Quest), (cz.2) — kanad. film fab., 1986 1.35 MacGyver 2.25 Sport w SAT 1 2.55 Zapowiedzi programowe 3.05 Telegazeta